Sephiroth Hires a Nanny
by DriftInsanity
Summary: There seems to be some kind of war between Sephiroth's sons. Riku is slowly losing it and Sephiroth decides that the best way to help fix things is by hiring a Nanny. Can Sora help Riku find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth hires a Nanny **Chapter 1**

Riku yawn and raise his arms up to the ceiling, stretching as he tried to wake up. He looked around in home room. The last day of school. Riku sighed to himself and looked outside the window. He didn't want to go to Destiny University Prep, one of the most prestigious high schools in the entire world. Riku couldn't wait for summer vacation to begin. He wanted to go somewhere where he couldn't see his brothers 24/7. He had three brothers and sadly they were triplets. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were all juniors here and are very popular at the school. They were the perfect role models that every teacher would love in their classes. They aced every test, excel in every sport, and coordinated most of the school's events. In everyone's eyes, they were the perfect angels everyone wanted to be friends with.

It wasn't all that hot this Friday morning, but Riku was glad that it was getting warm. He couldn't wait to go to the beach for the summer. Their father, Sephiroth, was out of town on business as always. They rarely see their father now, since his company went international. In all honesty, Riku had no idea what company his father owned…. He didn't care about it at all. On the other hand, his three brothers were always trying to help their father with his company. They planned to be aspiring business leaders, just like their father. RIku frowned, he just wanted to lead an ordinary life.

Is that so hard?

The bell finally rang and Riku went to his first class. Lunch time finally came around and Riku sat down with his four friends, Namine, Tidus, Wakka, and his current girlfriend Kairi. Kairi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hey sweety."

Riku mumbled, "Hey."

Wakka smiled and said, "Lighten up, will ya! It's the last day of school and the start of the summer! You know what that means."

Riku smiled and said, "I am happy. The day is going by so slow though. I can't wait to get away from this place."

"You're not the only one," Tidus responded. "Helping your brothers with the party tonight?"

Riku glared at Tidus and said, "No."

"Why not? Last year was crazy."

Wakka laughed and said, "How can you say that when you were too drunk to remember, ya?"

"I remember a few bits and pieces!"

Namine laughed and said, "You sure you're not trying to make your ex jealous by partying?"

"NO!" Tidus whined. "I just want to have a good time."

Namine responded, "Sure Tidus. Well Riku, what do you plan on doing tonight anyways?"

Riku thought about it and said, "Maybe sleep. I just don't want to be bothered. Are you all going?"

Wakka smiled. "I'm going."

Tidus put his arms around Wakka's and Namine's shoulders and responded, "All three of us are going."

Kairi looked over at Riku and said, "I can help you relax by keeping you company all night."

"Thanks babe." Riku kissed Kairi's forehead and explained, "But I rather be alone for the night. Go have fun with Tidus and them."

Kairi frowned and responded, "Well alright…. I'll text you then."

Riku fell on top of his bed and sighed to himself. It felt good to finally be home. He rolled into the blanket of his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He always hated the end of the school year party his brothers always held. Things always got crazy, and somehow he was always the first person people blame when something terrible happens. His brothers always used him as a scapegoat. He looked outside the window and found the sun setting. Slowly he dozed off into sleep.

When he woke up again, he heard a loud knock on the door. Riku jumped and looked around his dark room. He walked over to the light switch and turned the light on. He could hear the loud music blaring downstairs. He looked outside and saw a lot of cars parked in his front yard. He frowned to himself.

He was glad that he wasn't out there. All of his brothers put on fronts for everyone. Riku knew their true colors and he absolutely hated it. They always viewed him as the 'lesser' brother. He didn't meet up with their standards, so they look down on him. At school, everyone knew about Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, but no one ever associated them with Riku. In a way, Riku felt like an outcast in the family, but he had no problem with it. It wasn't like he had any friends while growing up. People always used him in order to get closer to his brothers. So he didn't believe in friendship anymore. He's not even sure if his girlfriend really likes him. Kairi always seemed… fake… just like the rest of them. At one moment, she liked Kadaj, but the very next day, she was head over heels over him. It was nice to have someone to finally somewhat care about you. Even if he's a failure to everyone else. Maybe that explains why he can't get close to Tidus, Wakka, and Namine. They seem like good people…

But did they really consider him to be their friend?

Riku walked over to his door and made sure it was locked. He wanted to make sure no one bothered him. He turned on his music player and blasts it in his ears so that he won't be able to hear anything coming from outside his room. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. A day where he was finally able to run free from all of his family members.

The very next day Riku woke up groggily from the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and turned over in his bed to stare at the clock. It was around 7 am on a Saturday morning. Riku turned back over to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He yawned and walked over to his dresser to find some clothing for the day. He took a long shower and eventually got dressed. Riku looked at his reflection in his mirror and ran a hand through his hair. He had on a black button up with rolled up sleeves, a white vest, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. He had plans for today and decided to start things early. He walked outside his bedroom and stopped when he saw the mess in the hallway. There were cups littered everywhere. Riku groaned at the sight of the mess. He went downstairs and found it to be in a worse state. His brothers had a lot of cleaning to do. Luckily, he wasn't going to be here in order to help.

Riku jumped when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his right pocket. He took it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Good morning Riku. A lot of meetings were cancelled so I'll be home in ten minutes."

"Dad? Wait, in ten minutes?"

"Yeah. Get your brothers up, they have a lot of work to do."

"Uhh… okay, see you in ten minutes." Riku ended the call and smiled. His brothers were soo dead.

He hopped up the stairs and walked towards Kadaj's room. He knocked on the door and eventually received no response. "Hey, Kadaj! Just a warning, dad will be home in ten minutes…. Kadaj?" Riku opened the door and walked over to his brother's bed. Riku sighed at the sight of Kadaj sleeping peacefully in his bed. He looked towards his brother's bathroom when he heard the shower turn off. "Guess he had a great time last night…" Riku whispered to himself. He shook his brother, "Hey wake up."

Kadaj groaned and turned over, "Damn, I said five more minutes."

Riku smirked, "…But dad will be home in probably five minutes now."

"What!" Kadaj bolted up and regretted it immediately. He held his head and covered his face from the sun that shown through his window. "I thought he was coming home tomorrow."

"I thought so too. Too bad for you." Riku stood up and went to walk out the door.

"Hey wait, you gotta help! Or at least wake up Loz and Yazoo."

"Hell no! This is your mess, not mines."

"Riku Harada if you don't help me clean, you will be dead meat by tomorrow night!"

Riku smirked at his brother's threat. His brothers did have a tendency of 'punishing' people if they didn't get what they wanted. He experienced it firsthand way too many times. "So, this is what it feels like to be on top."

Kadaj glowered at Riku and smirked suddenly. "No Riku, you'll never be on top brother." He looked over to the bathroom door and it opened. Riku looked over and his face dropped when he saw Kairi emerge from his brother's bathroom with just a towel around her.

"I'll always be on top brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth hires a Nanny **Chapter 2**

Why was he surprised? Why did he felt hurt? Was Kairi more to him than he realize? Kairi gasped when she saw Riku. "Riku… I can explain-"

Riku looked away and said lowly, "There's nothing to explain."

"Wait, Riku, you have to understand-"

Riku looked up and yelled, "What is there to understand!" Riku took a deep breath to try and subdue his rising anger. "I trusted you and… and you go and do something like this?" Riku didn't notice when his two other brothers came out of their bedrooms in order to see what was going on. Riku turned and walked right passed them without saying a word. He ran down the stairs and went to walk out of the house but walked right into his father.

Sephiroth dropped his stuff when his son ran right into him. "What's going…" Sephiroth stopped when he saw the nightmare before him. His house was a mess. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo ran down the steps and stopped when they saw their father. Sephiroth glared at his four sons and said, "Dining room. Now!" He picked up his things and went upstairs in order to put them in his room.

The four boys all walked into the dining room waiting for their father to come down the stairs. Yazoo whispered to Kadaj, "What do we do now brother?"

Loz responded, "Yeah, father will be pissed off when he finds out that this was our idea."

Kadaj responded, "Everything will be fine. Let me do all of the talking."

Riku was too furious to care what his brothers were talking about. Kadaj always ruin everything for him. Kadaj always makes a point to remind him just how pathetic his life is every single day. He wanted to leave before his father came home. It probably would've been a better idea if he left through the back door. But he was too angry to think straight. Why him of all people? Why was he, the victim of his brothers' games. Each and every time it reminded him just how lonely he was. Each and every time it reminded him how he didn't deserve any friends and how he always has to rely on himself. He should've never trusted Kairi in the beginning. He felt like an idiot for opening up to her in the first place.

Why are people so cruel?

Their father walked into the room and there was a moment of silence. Sephiroth began the discussion with, "Well Riku, I escorted your girlfriend out the house." Sephiroth crossed his arms and continued, "So who wants to start?"

Sephiroth surveyed his sons for a moment. He noticed that Yazoo was biting his lip, Loz had his hands in his pockets, Kadaj leaned against the wall with a hand on his hip and Riku… Riku had his hands in his pockets and was looking out the window. Clearly no one wanted to start.

He'll go with the most honest one, "Yazoo?" Yazoo looked down towards the floor, in order to avoid eye contact.

Guess he'll go with the most emotional one. "Loz?" Loz took a deep breath and shook his head no.

Guess he'll go with the trouble maker. "Riku?" Riku kept starring out of the window as if he never heard him. "Riku, are you list-"

"I'll start." Sephiroth turned his head to Kadaj, the other trouble maker. Sephiroth knew Kadaj was an excellent student, but even he knew that he could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

Sephiroth sighed and said, "Go ahead."

"Riku had a couple of friends over last night and I guess things got hectic."

Sephiroth turned to Riku and asked, "You know drinking under age is wrong Riku."

Riku eyes widened and asked, "You believe him?"

Sephiroth responded, "Unless you have a different story."

"Clearly the three of them had a party yesterday and wasn't able to clean up before you came back."

Sephiroth looked over at the triplets and asked, "Is that true?"

Kadaj responded, "Of course not!" Both of his brothers nodded in agreement. "It was Riku's girlfriend walking out of the house this morning."

"You son of a bitch!" Sephiroth eyebrow raise a bit from the language his son was using. "You of all people know she's not my girlfriend anymore!"

Kadaj asked innocently, "How would I know that she wasn't your girlfriend anymore Riku?"

Sephiroth grabbed and held onto Riku when he saw Riku lunging at Kadaj. "Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Sephiroth yelled. "That's your brother, you support each other, not hurt them!"

Riku jerked out of Sephiroth hold and glared up at his father. "I need to take a walk." He left the room and out the door. Sephiroth called out, "Riku!" He frowned when he heard his son slam the front door. Sephiroth sighed and looked at the rest of his sons. "You're cleaning this mess up."

Kadaj responded, "But-"

"No buts! Clean it now!" Sephiroth left the room to make a phone call.

"I heard that you were in a sticky situation and were in desperate need of a job."

His friend, Aerith, smiled and said, "Well it seemed like my husband had a big gambling problem and now I'm in serious debt."

Sephiroth sighed and asked, "Well how is he doing anyways?"

"Apparently, he's been dead for the past two years, so I don't know what he was up to before he died. I just know that, now, collectors have been harassing me for the money when I haven't seen him in ten years."

"Ten years?"

Aerith nodded her head sadly and said, "Yes ten years. Sora was only five years old when his father left."

"How is Sora doing anyways?"

Aerith smiled and said, "He just finished his first year at Destiny University Prep. He has a partial scholarship going there but I don't know what to do now. My flower shop isn't enough to cover everything." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Please Sephiroth. I desperately need your help."

Sephiroth smiled and said, "Actually… I'm in desperate need of your help."

Confused, Aerith responded, "…What?"

"It's my sons… I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I feel like my sons are always at war with each other. It's far worse than I ever imagined because this morning, Riku looked like he wanted to kill Kadaj. I'm never home now and I don't want my sons to grow up to be… horrible people." Sephiroth sighed to himself and thought for a moment. "Sometimes, I wonder where I went wrong. But no matter how much I try to fix the situation, I end up making it worse. It's probably because I'm never here. Riku is going through the most trouble and I'm not sure why. I tried talking to him but he never seems to trust me. I'm going on a tangent. What I'm saying is that I want to hire you as my nanny."

"…As a nanny?"

"Yes."

"Aren't your boys, 16 and 17 years old?"

"I know. But, I'm grounding them for the summer and you're the perfect person to try to help fix their relationships."

Aerith frowned, "That's an awful lot of responsibility."

"If you can't, then I'll be more than glad that you tried and most importantly I would be more than happy because I helped you out."

"…what about Sora?"

"He'll be taken care of too. You'll have the master bedroom, and I'll make one of the guest bedrooms as Sora's room. He can decorate it as much as he like. I want him to feel at home here. Not only that, but I'll give you all of my son's allowance money because I don't plan on giving them any for the summer. Also, I will have a separate bank account created just for you, with at least $500,000 for the necessities of the house, and if you run out then, I'll refill it with more money. I'll take care of the rest of Sora's scholarship, and I'll even give you a weekly paycheck in order to help you pay off your dead husband's loans. If you experience any problems, just give me a call or text me, both is fine with me."

Aerith jaw dropped. "Sephiroth… that's too much-"

"I'm more than happy to help Aerith. I really need you to help fix my family because if I don't…" Sephiroth frowned at the idea.

Aerith smiled and put her hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "I'll try my best."

Riku walked back in the house later in the evening. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Today was really frustrating. Namine called him ten times but he never picked up. He didn't feel like talking to anyone today. "Riku?" He heard his father calling his name from the living room. He probably wanted to finish their conversation from earlier. Riku sighed again and walked into the living room. He found his three brothers already sitting on the couch.

"Sit." Sephiroth said. Riku took a seat in the reclining chair. Sephiroth scratched his head and said, "Well the company has been really busy lately and sadly I can't be home much anymore. I'm not sure what happened yesterday, but I decided to ground all of you." Sephiroth waited for some response and received none. Well that's a first. "There will be no allowance, and no traveling this summer."

"What!" Kadaj declared. Now that's the response Sephiroth was looking for. Loz groaned and Yazoo pouted. Only one who didn't responded was Riku. "We can't do anything without any money? Dad please tell me you're kidding."

Sephiroth responded, "Actually, you can do a lot of things without any money, but that's not important here. I hired a nanny to keep an eye on you guys and you guys would have to give her the utmost respect. If I hear one complaint from her about any of you then there will be some serious consequences. Is that clear?"

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were in complete shock but they still nodded their heads to show that they understood. Sephiroth looked over at Riku and asked, "Did you hear me Riku?"

Riku looked up to his father and responded, "Yeah… I understand…"

"Good. Aerith, you can come in now with your son." Riku looked over to the side, not caring about this whole 'Nanny' situation. He figured his brothers would dupe her into believe that they were angels and he would probably be there scapegoat for everything as usual. "Aerith, Sora, these are my sons, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Riku. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Riku, this is your Nanny, Aerith, and her son, Sora."


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note: Just realized that I gave Riku the last name 'Harada'. Interesting, I randomly stole the name from DNAngel without knowing it…. Yeah I believe it was DNAngel.

Sephiroth hires a Nanny **Chapter 3**

Sora rolled over in his soft bed and comforting sheets and relished in the new joy that he fell asleep in the day before.

He can definitely get used to this.

His alarm went off on his phone and he reached under his pillow to turn it off. Today was the first day of summer. Today was the beginning of everything. It was an opportunity to start over right. His mother was able to start over, he was able to start over in a brand new room! Sora looked around the room and smiled. He absolutely loved this place. The Harada family can't be that bad. After a quick shower, Sora put on a white t shirt, tan cargo pants, and a pair of sandals on. He walked outside of his room and smelled food immediately. He followed the smell of food and eventually ended up in the kitchen.

His mom was making breakfast!

Sora beamed and said, "Good morning everyone!" He noticed the triplets sitting at the kitchen table.

Yazoo responded, "You're name is Sora right."

"Yep," Sora responded. "And you guys are… Loz, Kadaj, annnnd Yazoo, correct?" Sora took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for breakfast just like the rest of them.

Yazoo looked over at Kadaj and said, "He's adorable Kadaj."

Kadaj rolled his eyes and responded, "Anything to you is adorable."

Yazoo pouted and said, "Not true. I don't find you adorable."

Loz scratched his chin and inspected Sora. "Our father told us that you go to Destiny University Prep too, but I don't ever recall seeing you anywhere."

Sora snorted and said, "That's because I'm not popular. Besides, I just finished my freshman year."

Loz hummed and nodded like he was in a deep thinking process.

Yazoo asked, "So you're a commoner?"

Sora tilted his head to the side in confusion. "A commoner?"

Kadaj responded, "Of course he's a commoner! Look at his clothing. Remember Yazoo, his mom is the nanny, that's cooking us breakfast. Only poor people become nannies."

Sora scratched the back of his head and said, "Wow, you guys are… different."

Aerith came over with a platter filled with waffles, pancakes, eggs, and some bacon. She put down some plates and utensils and sighed when she looked down at the teenagers. "Good morning everyone, glad you all are up." She looked over at the triplets and asked, "Weren't there four of you?"

Yazoo smiled and said, "Yes m'am. Please excuse our brother's rudeness. He can be a real trouble maker sometimes."

Aerith smiled at Yazoo's politeness. "It's alright. Sweetie can you go wake him up?"

Sora asked, "Me?"

Aerith responded, "Yeah, he sleeps right next to your room. Go wake him up please."

"Um… alright." Sora got up in order to search for the fourth Harada. He walked up the stairs and walked down the hall to his room. He closed his door when he noticed that everyone else's door was closed. He walked to the door next to his and stopped before it.

Hm. A trouble maker?

Sora sighed to himself.

How hard can this be? I'm just waking him up.

Sora knocked on the door softly and eventually heard no reply. Then he knocked a little harder in hopes that it will wake him up. Sora pouted to himself. Why does it always have to be so complicated? He opened the door slowly and peeked inside.

"Pssst. Wakey wakey." Sora walked into the room and found the bed already made up and empty. "Well that's odd. I guess he already left."

"Have you ever heard of knocking." Sora jumped at the deep smooth voice that came from behind him. Sora turned around and found the fourth brother in nothing but a towel around his waist and a towel hanging loosely on his head as he hand dried his hair.

Sora pouted and yelled, "I totally knocked!"

Riku turned to his dresser and started changing. "No you didn't."

Sora blushed suddenly and turned around to give Riku some privacy. "I knocked twice."

"No… you didn't."

Sora responded, "Either way, you need to be downstairs for breakfast after you finish changing."

"How old are you? Two?"

"What?"

Riku laughed. "You're such a kid."

Sora turned around and responded, "I am not! Here I thought your brothers were weird. You're….degrading. How am I such a kid?" Riku had on a grey shirt on with a pink smiling cupcake on it and a pair of black knee length shorts. Riku starred at Sora amusingly with his green eyes.

Riku smiled, "You honestly turned around to let me change." Riku yawned and stretched and Sora caught a glimpse of how strong Riku might be. His shirt raised a little to show off his slightly toned stomach and the muscles in his arms were slightly toned too.

"Woooow."

Riku put on his sneakers and responded, "Yeah… and my brothers are the weird ones? Let's go downstairs, kid."

Riku went to push Sora out of his room when Sora interrupted, "How are you able to get such nice arms?" Sora grabbed ahold of one of Riku's arms and squeezed it all the way up to Riku's shoulders. "And you're shoulders too!" Sora lifted up Riku's shirt and said, "And look at your….chest…." Blue eyes met aquamarine. Sora blushed a really deep shade of red and turned away. "Uhhh… sorry about that."

"So kid, are we going to eat?"

Sora pouted and glared at Riku. "I'm not a kid." Then he walked out of the bedroom as if nothing happened.

Riku laughed, "You're certainly not normal."

Riku finally came into the kitchen and sat down in the seat next to Sora. "About time you showed up." Riku looked over at his oldest brother Kadaj. Riku just decided to ignore him.

Aerith smiled and said, "Good Morning Riku. It's nice to have you join us." Aerith main mission today was to get to know everyone and Sora was going to help her, even if he was too naïve to notice. "Today is all about team work." Sora smiled and the rest of the Harada family just starred at her and silently ate. "Well everyone must get in a team of two. So everyone, pick your partner."

Yazoo responded, "I pick Loz., m'am."

Aerith laughed and said, "You all can call me Aerith, except for you sweetie." She ruffled the top of Sora's head.

Sora pouted and Kadaj responded, "But Aerith, there's an odd number of us."

"No there isn't. One of you can partner with me."

Kadaj raise an eyebrow and said, "Well I choose Sora."

Sora responded, "Sorry Kadaj, I already chose him as my partner. I have a serious bone to pick with him." Sora glared at Riku. Riku seemed to be starring off into space till he heard that Sora chose him to be his partner.

Riku looked over at Sora and asked, "You chose me to be your partner?"

Sora responded, "Yeah. You can't call me a kid and get away with it!"

Riku laughed and said, "Sure…"

Aerith smiled and said, "Well that settles everything. Kadaj, you'll be my partner."

Kadaj bit his bottom lip and smiled. "I guess I am."

"Good. Today, we will learn about responsibility. You guys will pick a chore out of the responsibility bucket today and you must get that task finished before the day is over. If you do a good job, I might award you guys. But it must be done in a team effort, that's why I made you guys get into pairs. Whichever pair had the best behavior and tried their hardest will be awarded again for their efforts and being the best pair for the day. So who wants to go first in picking a chore?"

At first no one volunteered.

Sora raised his hand and yelled, "I do!"

Riku squeezed the bridge of his nose as it finally dawned on him what was going on. He looked over at Sora and said, "Great going genius. Now we get to clean the master bathroom."

"I asked if you wanted to pick an envelope from the Responsibility Bucket, but you were all loopy and staring into space."

Riku glared at Sora and said, "I was not."

"EITHER WAY! We have to clean this place. I mean, it already looks immaculate… and it's huge!" Sora ran and jumped in the tub. "Look how huge this thing is! You can fit like three people in here. Where's the shower head?"

Riku was quite perplexed. Why him? Why did Sora choose to be his partner of all people? Maybe he was thinking too much into things. This whole 'Responsibility Bucket' and 'teamwork' thing seems ridiculous honestly. He looked over at Sora as he was getting fascinated over all of the different types of shampoo and body washes in the cabinet. Then again, why was he stuck with the nut job? The kid seemed… a little off at times, but he wasn't annoying. Riku found Sora to be quite…adorable. His meeting with Sora was far different from his usual introductions with people. Usually people always asked him about his family and the family's business. Usually things that Riku had no interest in. No one really was interested in who he was or what he was interested in. Then again, Riku knew that he had a tendency of closing himself off to the world. But… everyone tries their hardest to be friends with his brothers…. Why can't they do the same?

"Hello! Earth to… what's your name again?"

Riku snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the deep ocean blue eyes that starred down at him. "What?"

"What's your name?"

Riku looked away and responded, "Um… Riku."

"Geez! You are one big space cadet aren't you?"

Riku glared up at Sora and said, "Let's get this done already."

Sora smiled and said, "Look! I made a bubbled bath." He pointed over to the tub which was overflowing with large amounts of water and bubbles right now.

"What the hell?" Riku yelled and ran over to turn the water off.

Sora eyes widened and ran over to help Riku. On the way over, Sora slipped on the water that was on the floor and made Riku slip as well when Sora knocked against him. Both of them landed on the floor with a thud with soap suds and bubbles all over the place. "Ow…" Sora whined.

Riku was soaked and wiped soap suds from his eyes. Riku glared at Sora and asked, "How much bubbled bath did you put in there?"

Sora laughed at the sight before him. Riku had bubbles and soap suds all over him.

"What's so funny? You're destroying everything!" Riku yelled.

Sora responded, "Oh lighten up, we can get all of this clean." Sora carefully picked up a pile of bubbles and threw them at Riku and smiled.

Riku closed his eyes as the bubbles were thrown in his face. He got up carefully and turned the water off. He looked around the bathroom and sighed to himself. Thankfully the door to the bathroom was closed because the water might've ran out into the hallway. He looked over at the overfilled tub and back at Sora who was carefully getting up himself.

"See," Sora said, "Everything is fine." He smiled again and gave Riku a thumbs up.

Riku rolled his eyes and picked Sora up and threw him into the bathtub. Sora yelped as water surrounded him and he quickly lifted his head up from the water.

Riku smiled and crossed his arms, "Now we're even kid."

Sora glared up playfully at Riku and yanked him into the tub with him. Riku raised his head out of the water to catch his breath and glared over at Sora.

"My name is Sora! Stop calling me kid." Sora pouted and glared at Riku.

Riku couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Sora looked absolutely adorable all wet and pouting with his blue eyes staring over at him. Riku laughed and said, "So you want me to stop calling you kid, Sora?"

Sora nodded his head.

Riku smiled and said, "Alright I'll stop… when you stop being such an airhead."

"I am not an airhead!"

"Oh yeah you are." Riku lunged over to Sora and started tickling him to death. Sora couldn't stop laughing and tried yelling at Riku to stop. Sora tried moving Riku hands away, but Riku just pinned Sora's hands underneath him and kept tickling him with his other hand. Sora couldn't stop laughing and kept kicking water up.

"What's going on?"

Riku stopped tickling Sora and the both of them turned towards Aerith who was standing with Kadaj in the doorway of the bathroom.

Kadaj shook his head at Riku and said, "It's the first day, and you're already causing trouble Riku."

Aerith lightly tapped the back of Kadaj's head and said, "Oh hush, you're not the adult around here."

Riku glared at Kadaj and sighed. His brother was right actually. He backed away from Sora and noticed that he was still in the tub as the water moved with his movements. How can he be so stupid?

Aerith ran over to Sora and hit him on top of the head. "Ouch mom!" Riku looked up over at the scene before.

Aerith laughed and said, "You're such a pain. You always gotta make things difficult don't you? This mess screams 'You', Sora."

"It does not!," Sora whined. He looked over at Riku and smiled, "He helped too."

Aerith looked over at Riku and smiled. She patted him on the head and kissed him on the forehead. "Aw, you're such a sweetheart to accept my son as a partner. As you can see, he can be a bit of a handful sometimes." She got up and said, "Well the both of you have even more cleaning to do. If you cause any more trouble Sora, then no tv for you tonight."

"What? You can't do that!"

Aerith glared at her son and Sora shut his mouth quickly. "Come on Kadaj, we have our own responsibilities to do." Aerith left the room and quickly closed the door.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Riku wasn't too sure what exactly just happened and Sora pouted because he was the first to get some type of warning. Riku looked over at Sora and asked, "No tv?"

"Shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

I've been experiencing some major writers block for this chapter. I don't want to speed things up, so let's see how this will get done.

Another note: I just realized that I never put any disclaimers on these chapters soooo, I shall do that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of these characters. Also, I do not profit from this in any type of way, I write for fun.

Sephiroth hires a Nanny **Chapter 4**

Sora.

Riku woke up this morning thinking about Sora. This was starting to become a routine for him. Sometimes the kid would annoy the hell out of him and other times, he can't help but enjoy his presence. What about Sora made him different from everyone else?

Well he's the only person that volunteers to stick with you?

Well technically that wasn't Sora's fault. Sora had to hang out with him because of Aerith and her 'partner' activities. Aerith was one weird Nanny, she treated him and his brothers, like she actually…. cared about them. His brothers could care less for her concern, but it was driving Riku nuts. Maybe some might call Riku paranoid, or probably too tensed. But Riku knew for sure that this was only the calm before the storm.

But that was the least of his problems.

Riku wasn't someone who could easily bring down their defenses but Sora seems to do it without any trouble. The mere thought of that makes Riku uncomfortable. It's a set up for his downfall. Two weeks has already passed and Riku was able to avoid trouble. He doesn't plan on falling flat on his face ever again. This summer, he wanted to try and enjoy his summer break.

"It's been two weeks and I'm already sick of her," Kadaj complained to his two brothers.

Yazoo smiled and said, "What's wrong Kadaj? I think she's a very nice person."

Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj were all in Kadaj's room this morning. Loz looked out Kadaj's window and said, "The past two weeks have been rather interesting…"

Kadaj sighed and said, "She is nice, and yes the past two weeks have been interesting but…. we're always supervised! We always have to listen to her."

Loz turned around and leaned against Kadaj's desk. "Well brother, she hasn't made us do anything… awful."

Kadaj ran a hand through his hair and said, "Well yeah… you're right about that Loz… but, we can't do anything crazy. For example, we can't throw anymore parties because we have no money to buy anything."

Yazoo smirked and said, "We're not trapped in this house Kadaj. She doesn't mind us going out and hanging out with friends. We can throw parties at their houses instead right?"

"Oh shut up Yazoo, you're not helping."

Loz responded, "Maybe this is what father meant when he said that you can do a lot of things without money…"

"Shut up, the both of you! I can't believe you guys are actually falling for all this shit! Only reason why father hired that nanny is so that he could have control over Riku!"

There was a moment of silence and eventually Loz scratched his head and said, "I don't understand…."

Yazoo gave Kadaj a perplexed look and said, "I don't understand either…"

Kadaj sighed out of frustration and said, "The both of you are serious air heads. Clearly the party was the last straw."

Yazoo asked, "But… weren't we the ones who had the party?"

"Father doesn't know that. Taking into account all of the problems Riku had previously, the party was the icing on the cake."

"Soooo…" Loz responded, "Because Riku was a trouble maker to begin with, since we blamed him for the party father hired a nanny in order to control him?"

"Yes!" Kadaj answered. "Finally, you guys understand! There's a reason why her son hang out with him 24/7. It's so that she's able to have a closer eye on Riku."

Both Loz and Yazoo responded, "Oooh."

Loz asked, "Well what do we do now?"

"We get rid of Riku."

Yazoo asked, "And exactly how are we able to do that?"

Kadaj responded, "Well I haven't thought that far. Maybe we can get him in trouble again…"

Yazoo lean back onto Kadaj's bed and asked, "And he has to do something really awful right?"

"Yeah, something that even father won't forgive Riku for."

"Well why don't we just kidnap Sora?"

Loz frowned and asked, "And how the hell will that work?"

Kadaj smirked and said, "You might have something there Yazoo… elaborate."

Yazoo smiled and said, "We can have Riku's 'friends' kidnap Sora and that will send Aerith over the edge quite easily. Father will have no choice but to punish Riku to the extreme especially since Riku won't even know where to begin to find Sora. Later on, we, so happenly, will find and save Sora and father will have no choice but to 'get rid' of Riku."

Loz asked, "What do you mean by, 'get rid of'?"

Kadaj responded, "Hopefully, Riku will be sent to military school or something."

"And why are we doing this again?" Loz asked.

Kadaj smiled and said, "So we can get our summer vacation back."

Loz responded, "And the only way we can do that is by sending Riku-"

"Oh shut up Loz. I was exaggerating when I said that. The worse that could happen, is that father will ground Riku for the summer while we get to be Nanny free or at least get our money back for the summer."

"Well…," Loz started. "Okay…"

After Riku showered and got dressed, he walked downstairs in order to figure out what Aerith had plan for the day. Riku walked into the living room and found his father sitting on the couch quietly.

"Hey dad…"

Sephiroth looked up at Riku, from the couch, and said, "Morning."

"You have the day off or something?"

Sephiroth laughed and said, "No, I still have a lot to do. I'm just stopping by to pick up Aerith."

"Why?"

"I got some business to handle with her. Today, it'll be just you, Sora, and his friend, cuz your brothers are entertaining the McDavidsons' daughters for the evening. Most likely they won't be home for the night. Everyone should be home by tomorrow at noon because that's when I plan to take everyone home."

Riku sighed in relief. He was happy that his brothers were going to be gone for the night. That meant that he could relax and not be- "Wait… his friend?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Riku and asked, "Out of all of that, that's all you're worried about?"

Was he supposed to be worried about something else?

"Riiiiku! I was just looking for you." Aerith came running into the living room and opened her purse. "Here is some money for food and emergency for the night. Do whatever you want. Rent a movie, watch tv, play games. Whatever you do, don't give Sora any of this money. I don't need to come home to a circus or something." Aerith handed Riku some money and kissed him on the cheek.

Riku was starting to get comfortable with Aerith's approvals and affection. "Can you even buy a circus?"

Aerith laughed and said, "I always love you're sense of humor, hun." She petted his head and gave him a small hug. "Have fun." Sephiroth got up from the chair so that he could escort Aerith out of the house. "Oh, and tell Roxas to behave himself. He tends to be quite the trouble maker at times." Aerith smiled and left the house with Sephiroth.

"So Roxas is his name…"

Bum bum bum!

Aii ya! Sorry for the long wait! Wow I've been terribly busy. Ever since the New Year, I've been terribly busy. Sorry for the short chapter. I promise more. Trust me, I'm not abandoning this story, even if I lose readers *sad face* Onwards, my birthday is tomorrow *squeals!* I'm a nut job. Sadly, I got work and I have no plans for it cuz I honestly completely forgot all about it. I'm constantly writing things down because I'm always forgetting things. Well sorry for the long rant. I have a plan with this story and I plan on finishing it. Please excuse my grammar if there were any mistakes (I'm terrible with it, if anyone wants to volunteer and edit my stuff before I publish it just message me), but all the spelling should be good! :D

Remember slow and steady always wins the race.

. so random.


End file.
